pudding_games_ddfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow Port
Shadow Port is a city on the southwest coast of Miredrius. Of all the coastal cities in Miredrius it is the poorest, as it lives in the shadow of First Port, and as such is often by-passed on trade routes to Eastcoast. As a result of this Shadow Port is also the smallest city on the coast, and among the smallest cities in the territory. It's population is mixed, with members of every race being represented in Shadow Port. The city itself is divided into districts for each race, however these districts are not enforced, and so there is cross contamination between them, with members of each race being present in each district. The racial districts do however represent a vast majority, with at least 80% of the population of each district adhering to it's racial standards. On top of the racial districts there lies the port district, a communal location where all the markets, and more prominent businesses are placed. Governance Politics Shadow Port is a constitutional republic city, run by an elected president. To run for office a 10,000 Uvaav deposit must be made, to be retrieved upon the conclusion of one's presidency. The deposit is officially in place to ensure that only someone capable of handling large scale finance successfully can become president. In practice, it is a control mechanism put in place by the current president, who has been in office for the past 15 years, to ensure that no one can oppose him in elections. The president, currently a kehrno man by the name of Blazing Shade, has total authority within the bounds of the constitution. Blazing Shade has currently run unopposed for the past 15 years on account of his large criminal network, that he uses to rob prospective candidates looking to make the deposit. Due to the nature of the constitution, Blazing Shade has been unable to decriminalize his network, despite many attempts to do so. He has, however, enabled them to operate a great deal of legal businesses. The laws of Shadow Port are upheld by a separate entity, the Shadow Port Justice Institute (SPJI), who are defined by the constitution. As a result Blazing Shade's influence over the enforcement of the law is limited. The SPJI are lead by the Chief of Justice, currently a human woman by the name of Dores Abreu. Dores Abreu is a long standing veteran of the SPJI and is dedicated to rooting out the corruption in the community. Her efforts have been severely hampered by the machinations of Blazing Shade, who has been working to bribe every official he can get his paws on. Law The constitution of Shadow Port maintains the following things as crimes, all punishable by a jail sentence as dictated by the judge presiding the case, up to a maximum of 15 years. The loosely defined nature of the sentence was originally put in place to allow for the changing values over time, however is lately being used to allow corrupt judges to let criminals off with a very short sentence. * Murder * Theft * Extortion * Blackmail * Assault * Rape Traditionally the matters of economic law were left up to the president. Traditionally Shadow Port had fairly loose taxation laws, but a very strict policy on what was considered contraband material. In modern times the definition of contraband material has been lessened, with only major drugs still being illegal. Shadow Port is the only city in Miredrius in which the trade of slaves to external powers is considered legal. Typically the sale and purchase of slaves may only occur within the territory that captured them, however Shadow Port has removed this law, enabling slave trade to be carried out via the port. This has served to bring in more trade to the city, as well as caused a great stir among the neighboring cities. Territories The following towns fall under the authority of Shadow Port: * Firstshadow * Rocha's Stand * Lorishome Culture Historically Shadow Port has been a very proud city, holding itself to a pristine standard despite it's hardships. Slowly the reality of those hardships settled in, and Shadow Port became a more guarded society, much like it is today. The people of Shadow Port are suspicious and fearful, ready to assume the worst of strangers. This is an attitude developed over the years in response to the slowly growing presence of criminals in society. Since Blazing Shade has come into power the situation has improved, and the people of Shadow Port have become more trusting of strangers. They are still a wounded people however, with the elder members of society regarding the current state of affairs with disdain, and parents being highly defensive of their children, desperately trying to keep them safe from a life of crime. Military Shadow Port has had a long history of rivalry with First Port, and this also applies to their military. Shadow Port is very heavy on formation fighters, with them making up the vast majority of the military in Shadow Port. Currently standing are seven formations of 100 fighters, though Blazing Shade has made many speeches promising to increase this number, and his actions back up those words, with Shadow Port slated to increase to a total of ten formations within the next three years. The military of First Port is currently larger than that of Shadow Port, and has been for a while, which has been the primary limiting factor in waging war. In addition to the formation fighters, Shadow Port has a number of solo fighters on the payroll, on account of the presence of the local Toivonen Adventuring Company providing a ground for recruitment of retiring adventures, or those looking to hold down official employment for a time.